lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 4, 2010 (video)
Damon Lindelof: I think the question that Carlton and I got asked most about this year is "what are you guys gonna do this year? y'know, you've done the flashbacks, you've done the flashforwards, are you gonna do something different?". And we said "well, we are, actually, and we're calling these things flashsideways". Clip from LA X. Carlton Cuse: The finale of season 5 we basically, the mission everybody had was blow up this atom bomb, and Jack wanted to blow up this atom bomb because he said if he did that, it was gonna reset the time clock, and that Oceanic 815 would fly by the Island, and never crash. The other possibility was that if he detonated that bomb, it wouldn't work, and they'd be stuck on the Island. And so we postulated two scenarios, and I think what the audience wasn't expecting was, y'know, we're gonna give you both of those. Clip from LA X. Matthew Fox: Our two realities co-existing at the same time and neither version of Jack knows about the other one, although the one in the sideways does have sort of glimpses or flashes of something forgotten. Clip from LA X. Carlton Cuse: Those two timelines are related, and the way in which they're related is one of the big mysteries of this season. Clip from LA X. Terry O'Quinn: I think it does seem to foretell that there's going to be, as Locke said in the Pilot, "one is light and one is dark", and I'm still, if somebody said "you have to commit 100 percent that you're the dark side, you're the evil" I wouldn't neccessarily say so. Clip from LA X. Damon Lindelof: It's good versus evil, very very simply put. And we have to sort of decide, y'know, is Jacob the good guy and this mysterious Man in Black, who we saw in last year's finale, the bad guy? Or have we done a switcheroo, because both of them are gonna make their case. Clip from LA X. Jorge Garcia: I wouldn't be so quick as calling it Locke's camp. I've been calling it Demon-Locke's camp. Hurley's a Jacob man, and I think he's gonna stick with being a Jacob man. He tends to be pretty loyal to his peeps. Clip from LA X. Josh Holloway: Sawyer is definitely in a destructive point in his life, after losing Juliet, the second time, and he really does not care to be alive or about life anymore. So he's coming from that place of "I just don't care anymore". Carlton Cuse: At the end of the series, as in all good mythology, y'know, it comes down to good versus evil, and we hope that the audience is going to enjoy our version of that, and our version of that includes sorting out who exactly is on the side of good and who's on the side of evil, but we think the stakes are really meaningful for the last season, and it really does come down to this notion of "what is these characters' destiny, why were they on that plane, what does that mean, what were they meant to do?". Category:Official Podcasts Category:Transcripts